


His Captain

by Rhov



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Slash, Spanking, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro leaves Mihawk early to seek out his captain before the end of the two years. Luffy is overjoyed to see him, but such insubordination must be... punished!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Zoro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12329) by Roronona Zoro. 



> _Oda-sensei still has the rights to "One Piece" only because I continually fail to invade Japan via space-launched mecha monsters._

Mihawk knew, if he had let Zoro go on his own, he might have wandered lost for ten years.

"You really are quite stupid, Roronoa," the aristocratic shichibukai intoned flatly, sitting with one leg crossed over his knee as his coffin boat sailed steadily onward. "To allow yourself to get so distracted. You will never surpass me with emotions like this."

Since the boat only had room for one, Zoro sat at Mihawk's feet with his good eye focused on the horizon. "I want my captain," he said stubbornly.

Mihawk looked down at the green-haired swordsman. The scar across Zoro's eye twinged as he fought sleepiness to keep on guard. A normal person might be pained to see a pupil injured like that. Not Mihawk! Zoro's other massive scar was also caused by Mihawk. Two scars! Twice, he had marked this man as a worthy rival.

"If you're going to meet Straw Hat, at least sleep. We have some time."

Zoro scoffed at such an idea. "You'll most likely kill me in the morning, right?"

Mihawk did not exactly smile, but his eye switched a little in wry amusement. "Not this time. Until you leave my boat, you are still my pupil. I have enough honor not to kill you until the conditions of our agreement have been nullified. You may rest at..." He heard loud snoring, looked down in surprise, and saw Zoro had curled into a ball hugging his swords. "...at ease," he whispered.

Half a day passed before an island rose on the horizon. Amazon Lily! Mihawk knew this would not be a hospitable welcome. Sure enough, still three leagues from the shore, a ship sailed fast at them and fired. Zoro jolted awake at the sound of an explosion. His bleary eye barely saw a flash of Mihawk's sword, and whatever had been shot at them split into two, just missing the crucifix mast.

"Dracule Mihawk!" a woman shouted.

He lowered his massive sword and tipped his head respectfully toward his fellow shichibukai. "Boa Hancock. It's been a while. Fear not, I'm only delivering a friend of Monkey D. Luffy. My sources said he was here."

The yuda-drawn Kuja pirate ship pulled up beside his tiny boat. Hancock looked over the edge with blushing cheeks. "M-my beloved Luffy? It's not been two years, only approximately seventeen months, twenty-six days, and fourteen hours."

"Approximately?" Zoro questioned. "And what the hell does she mean: _beloved_?" Mihawk signaled him to keep quiet.

"Luffy left us for Rusukaina Island. Oh, it's been so long," she sighed dreamily. "I obeyed Rayleigh's suggestion to pray. Since his leaving, every day I've prayed no less than 89 times ( _hachijuuku_ ) since it sort of sounds like 'I love you' ( _Aishiteru... A/N: They don't sound alike, but remember, this is the woman who thought 'arigato' was 'aishiteru'_ ). It is decided!" she announced. "I shall escort Luffy's nakama myself. Your hospitality to a friend of my beloved is appreciated, Dracule."

Mihawk gave a grunt and looked down to Zoro. "You heard her. Get off my boat. Go to your captain. The next time we meet, I'll most likely kill you."

"Not if I kill you first," Zoro retorted. That was all the farewell those two needed. Zoro boarded the Kuja pirate ship and sailed with them to the next island.

When they arrived, Rusukaina Island was in the middle of winter. Hancock had explained how the island's seasons changed weekly, making it a challenge to survive there. The ship weighed anchor, the a rowboat pulled Zoro and Hancock to shore. By the time they arrived on the snow-covered beach, a white-haired man wearing a parka was already waiting for them.

"Hancock," Rayleigh intoned seriously. "I told you not to bother Luffy during his training."

Her head threw back imperiously. "I am a woman of my word, you measly man. I came on the request of Hawk Eyes to deliver this _male_ ," she said disdainfully.

"Che!" Zoro quietly scoffed.

Rayleigh glared at Zoro. "Surely you got the message. Two years!"

"Yeah, I got it," he said haughtily. "Trained my ass off, too. Now I want my captain."

Rayleigh raised at eyebrow at how he said it. His captain?

"It's fine, Rayleigh." Sandals scraped over the snow. "It's Zoro, so it's fine."

Zoro smiled hesitantly. "Luffy," he whispered, wanting to express his true joy after all this time, but not in front of so many others.

"Luffy," Hancock blushed. Her besotted tone annoyed Zoro. "I...I brought him. He's your friend, and any friend of Luffy, even a man, is welcome by me. Was...was that okay?"

"Yeah, it's good," Luffy grinned. "Thanks, Hancock."

She gasped and turned away. "He said my name. That's the ninth time he's said it. On the tenth...surely on the tenth time...marriage?"

Zoro walked away from her before he slit her throat on principle. He drew closer to his captain. Luffy had grown a bit taller. He wore a bright red jacket with a fur-lined hood, yet below he was still wearing sandals and shorts. Luffy decided Zoro's stride was too slow. He burst into a huge grin and pounced at him. Zoro was shocked to be knocked onto his back and lying on the snow-covered beach. He gawked at having Luffy hanging onto his neck and straddled right over his hips.

"Luffy is so playful," Hancock sighed with a hand on her blushing cheek.

"Zoroooo, I've missed you!" Luffy cried out, glomping him harder and wagged around like a happy puppy. "But you're shivering."

Zoro knew it was from how Luffy wiggled on top of him...right against his groin! The fantasies he had held for this long-awaited meeting were too vivid as his captain roughened his clothes against Zoro's crotch.

"Let's get you inside," Luffy decided, climbing off Zoro and giving him a hand up. "Hammock, thanks again. Old man, I'm gonna take Zoro to the spot I've staked out for the night. See ya in the morning."

Rayleigh waved farewell as Luffy yanked Zoro away by the hand. "Have fun, you two." He sighed and shook his head. "Ah, to be young and carefree!"

Hancock batted her eyes at her beloved's back. "Luffy is so hospitable, even though his friend broke their agreement. He's so forgiving and kind."

Rayleigh laughed in amusement. "Oh, I'm sure he'll give that green-haired guy a very _attentive_ welcome. Now...get off this island."

She flared up at him. "How dare you order me around, you measly male!"

* * *

A kilometer inland and amidst a thick jungle, the two pirates finally came to a tent. Zoro wondered why Luffy would camp out here, in what was quickly turning into a blizzard, but he was too frozen to question. He had only his green coat, no shirt. He had not considered to bring other clothes.

Luffy settled into the tiny tent and started up a fire with nothing but flint and branches. "Hungry?" he asked happily.

"Uh...no," Zoro mumbled as he held his hands out to the flames.

"Whatcha been up to?"

Zoro looked aside quietly. "Training."

"Yeah, me too," chuckled Luffy. "I bet you're really strong. I'll have to show you my cool new trick in the morning. Are you sure you're not hungry? I am. I'll bring you something anyway. Maybe you'll be hungry once you warm up." With that, Luffy leaped to his feet and ran out into the snow.

Zoro slouched as he stared at the crackling fire and listened to the lonesome wind. What had he been expecting? Some fully-matured sex god like a damn shojo manga? This was _Luffy_ after all. It was stupid to think his captain would have developed any feelings beyond their normal friendship. Only Zoro's feelings had changed. He was not even sure when or how. Luffy was his captain, his friend...so when had he begun fantasizing about the rubber man? When had the first intense dream come to him?

He remembered now.

* * *

It was the one-year anniversary of their regrettable defeat. He had been unable to concentrate that day, so Mihawk let him off early. That night as he sat alone, Zoro drank far more than he ever did when he dined with Mihawk. He had to keep at least some level of sobriety around that man or he very well could end up dead. However, that night he opened a bottle of strong saké and drank most of it. Mihawk, of course, only imported the very best, so his "strongest saké" was damn powerful stuff.

Zoro honestly did not recall passing out. He woke up briefly at a jolting sensation, opened his eyes (both of them back then) and saw Mihawk's chiseled features.

"Honestly!" his rival hissed. "Your emotions are a weakness. I will work on those next. Yet even a monster may feel regret. You obviously love your captain enough to bow your head to me, an enemy, so do not waste yourself in pity and feelings of helplessness. Grow stronger. Aim higher. Become the man your captain needs."

"My...captain?" he mumbled.

Those golden eyes turned down so sharply, Zoro felt a shiver. "Because surely your captain loves you as strongly as you love him."

"Love?" he whispered.

"You really are hopeless, Roronoa," the shichibukai sighed.

"Yeah...I know," Zoro muttered, then he passed out again.

That night, Luffy came to him in a dream. Instead of his usual goofy grin, he looked serious. Zoro always got chills of pride when he saw his captain so stern. Fun-loving immature brat he might be, but Luffy was intensely loyal, would not accept evil, and never gave up on his friends. Seeing that same serious expression now turned to him made Zoro shiver in his sleep.

"Zoro." Even his voice was that deeper timbre he sometimes had. Then dream-Luffy took Zoro's cheeks in his hands, stared at him intensely, and kissed him. Zoro was shocked, but this kiss...felt right. "I love you, Zoro. I need you. Be strong. Wait for me to get stronger, too. Wait for me...my Zoro."

"My captain," he sighed, and Luffy kissed him again, deeper, pulling Zoro closer.

The rest of his dream had been filled with feverish passion, steamy words, wild groping, and raw sex. The scenes blended upon waking, with the only tale-tell sign being that Zoro needed to change the sheets. _That_ sort of dream had not happened to him in years! Also, it wasn't the last night he had such passionate dreams about Luffy.

They had felt wrong at first, sick perversions that troubled him upon waking. This was _Luffy_ after all...his captain, his nakama...hell, a _man!_ Yet as the months passed, Zoro began to hope for those dreams. If he finished his training early, he would sit by the lake near the castle daydreaming about the many hiding places he and Luffy could use aboard the _Thousand Sunny_.

He fell in love.

* * *

Now, here he was, sitting in Luffy's tent, reunited after a year and a half. Luffy had not taken his face, looked at him with those intense eyes, or spoken in his serious voice. No, he was as bouncy and playful as always.

Nothing had changed! Zoro felt like an idiot.

"I'm back," came a shout over the howling blizzard. The tent flapped open, and Luffy crawled in. Snow dropped from his coat and onto Zoro, freezing him back into the present. "It needs to hang and bleed out."

"Bleed out?"

"Well, yeah. That's how you prepare hunting game."

Zoro wondered just when Luffy had learned the skills to hunt. The rubber man had no weapons on him, no gutting knife, nothing at all. Had he hunted wild game and prepped the carcass with his bare hands?

Luffy shrugged off the thick coat and flopped down with his legs instantly crossed. All he wore now was an opened red shirt and his cutoff jeans. Zoro thought it was far too cold even in the tent for such meager clothes.

"So," Luffy clapped, rocking happily from his seated position. "Did you learn anything new?"

"I learned I'm an idiot," muttered Zoro.

" _Shishishi!_ " he laughed. "We already knew that."

A vein in the swordsman's head throbbed at such bluntness.

"Hey, when did you get that scar on your eye? It didn't...did it?" he asked, suddenly worried. Luffy got on his hands and knees and leaned right up into Zoro's face. When Zoro tried to turn aside, Luffy grabbed his cheeks and held him still. "That looks like it hurt! Can you see? Is it completely gone...like _gone_ gone?"

"It's no big deal," Zoro shrugged. He felt his cheeks warm up. Luffy was holding his face! His captain leaned in closer. "Hey, what are you...?"

To his surprise, Luffy kissed the scar. Zoro's good eye watched in shock as the rubber man's lips warmed his skin with their pliant touch, then pulled back and pouted in distress.

"Zoro," he whispered sadly. "You lost your eye...just to get strong? For me?"

"Not just for you," he grumbled. "I have my own goals too, you know." Luffy's voice! That was the same tone from his dream, serious with just a little hint of sadness and awe. "You're one to talk. It looks like Rayleigh tried to take your heart out."

"Ah, this?" Luffy looked down at the X on his chest. "He said it makes me look manly." Luffy's round eyes slowly looked Zoro over from head to toe. "I always thought your scar was really masculine." He rubbed one finger over the puckered skin on Zoro's chest. "Does mine make me any manlier?"

Zoro decided to take a chance. He was not known as the Pirate Hunter for living life the easy way. He leaned over and kissed the center of the X.

"Zoro," Luffy whispered in surprise.

He turned his face up. Since he had only one eye, he tried to express all he could through it. "Yeah, Luffy. You've gotten a lot more manly."

Luffy blinked in shock. Zoro waited, worried, wondering. Would Luffy get upset? No, likely not. Would he laugh it off and suddenly demand they eat now? That was far more likely. Zoro prepared himself not to look disappointed when the inevitable brush-off happened.

Instead, the rubber man took Zoro's cheeks again and ran his thumb over those firm lips. The swordsman's mouth parted a little and kissed Luffy's thumb. The young captain smiled gently, leaned in, and gave Zoro a kiss.

Kissing a man...was weird at first. There were rumors about pirates, of course—jokes about a ship full of men and no women to ease their sexual urges—and Zoro would normally slash anyone who dared to call him gay. So why did this feel so perfect? Was he really attracted to men? Or was it just Luffy?

Luffy pulled Zoro's face in even closer so his tongue could slip in. Zoro moaned at his taste. Then, just as suddenly, Luffy broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against Zoro's as they both panted at the lack of breathing in fear of ruining their first kiss.

"Not bad," chuckled Luffy.

"Same to you," Zoro smiled cunningly.

"Hey Zoro, have you...well, it's a weird question, but have you been getting...dreams? Like, about me? Us?"

Zoro was honestly stunned. "I...well, sometimes."

"Mine started on the one-year anniversary."

"Same here," Zoro said in awe.

"In them, what happens?"

Zoro's throat hitched so hard, he could not reply. Still, his red face was answer enough for Luffy.

"Yeah, same here. It's sort of weird, isn't it? I've never had dreams like that about anyone in particular, and suddenly I'm dreaming of you. I thought it was silly, but if you're dreaming them too..." He looked a little awkward. "Those type of dreams...are they something you want?"

Zoro smiled at how adorably awkward Luffy looked. "Only if it's a course my captain wants to sail."

Luffy slowly began to lean in again. "Yeah...I want to." Then he kissed Zoro passionately.

The swordsman was unsure if the massive chest scar hurt anywhere, so he wrapped his hands behind Luffy's back. Luffy crawled forward, pressed Zoro back, and straddled over him. He worked on the haramaki blindly, refusing to give up possession of Zoro's lips. Finally it came undone. Luffy sat up and carefully placed the swords aside.

"These swords will help us both toward our goals," he said, running his fingers along the pale scabbard of Wado Ichimonji. "I just know it! One day, you'll be the strongest swordsman in the world, and I'll be the Pirate King. But Zoro," he pouted, "once you're the strongest, what's your next goal?"

He smiled up to Luffy. "To be the blade of my captain, of course. To serve him, protect him...anything he wants from me, I'm willing to do."

Luffy grinned, not silly this time, but seductively. "Anything I want? There is one thing."

Luffy began pulling off his clothes. Zoro gulped hard. Sure, he had dreamed about this situation, but they were only dreams. Maybe this was a dream, too. Maybe he was back in Mihawk's castle, and he would wake up to messed sheets again. If that was the case, he would make this dream as enjoyable as possible. He would _force_ the dream into reality!

Luffy stood to get his shorts off, although he had to duck a little in the tent. Zoro got on his knees before him, admiring his captain's arousal.

"I'll be honest with ya," Zoro chuckled, licking his lips in anticipation. "When we first met, I figured you were a little pecker. Then that dip in Alabasta...I think you traumatized Usopp that day."

"Yours is wider."

Zoro ran his thumb over the dew-dropped tip. "I've never seen a man this long. It shouldn't be physically..." He paused as something dawned on him. He grabbed Luffy's shaft and pulled on it. Luffy moaned as Zoro stretched him out at least half a meter before getting scared and aroused at the sheer possibilities.

"Do that, Zoro," he gasped. "That's how I like it done."

He swallowed hard. Granted, Zoro's knowledge of gay sex was only that it was _possible_. He could imagine the rest. Yet this, yanking on a guy until he stretched to almost a meter long...there was no way he could have prepared his mind for this level of bizarreness.

"Suck on it, Zoro," Luffy whispered in ecstasy.

"Aye, sir!" At least putting things into his mouth was a skill he knew.

Luffy shuddered as Zoro sucked on him. The swordsman's mouth was trained and refined through many years. His lips were tense and held him hard. His hot tongue circled the head when he came to the tip, then his throat loosened and took in the lengthy shaft as he plunged in. Luffy grabbed fists full of Zoro's green hair and shoved hard into his throat. He heard a gag below him and looked down. Zoro's face was flushed. It was hard for the gruff fighter to look really cute, but right then he came close to it.

"Zoro, hold onto it tight with your mouth. Whatever you do, don't let it go."

Then Luffy took a slow step back. His rubbery phallus stretched with him. Luffy moaned loudly at the sensation. Zoro's mouth strained in a whole new way. He was accustomed to using the power of his jaw and neck to fight using his third sword, but suction this strong while not using his teeth utilized a whole new set of muscles.

"Stroke it!" Luffy ordered loudly between heavy panting.

Still holding just the tip between his lips, Zoro caressed down the narrowed, stretched shaft.

"Zoro, yes! Faster!"

It was like the move of a riposte in fencing, but his wrist was turned completely the other way, so that instead of thrusting his sword outward, it was like he was stabbing the sword into him...stabbing Luffy's longsword into his throat, again and again. Like before, new muscles were utilized that he was unaccustomed to using. Zoro chuckled to himself as he realized that coming to Luffy really would increase his training in whole new ways.

Luffy eased the tension by stepping back up to Zoro. He patted his head in signal to let him go, then knelt down in front of Zoro. Their cocks rubbed against each other and made both of them hum in delight.

"Zoro, can I put it in?"

He was shocked. In his dreams, Zoro always topped. However, he grinned at the young man. "If that's my captain's orders."

"Naw, just a request to my first mate," he smiled back.

"Permission granted, my captain."

Luffy did not just take him. He _plundered_ him. He pounced onto Zoro, thrusting him backwards. He leaned over his body and gave him a deep kiss. Their shafts rubbed together again, and Luffy whimpered at the frotting. His hands ventured over Zoro's sinewy body, trailing the scar and traveling through the vale of muscled abs. Then they slithered up, and he tweaked Zoro's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, tugging on them as they tensed. Zoro groaned at the intensity.

Luffy stuck two fingers into Zoro's mouth. With a caring but intrigued face, the captain watched him suck on them, felt Zoro's tongue circling then, until they dripped in moistness. Then he reached between their bodies and probed around, searching for the entry port. When he felt it, he looked once more to Zoro for permission. A head nod and a grunt was all he needed before Luffy slipped the first finger in.

Zoro flinched. It was a sensation he never thought he would feel. Luffy kissed him fast and held still until Zoro could relax. As he sensed Zoro's body loosening, Luffy stroked back the green hair and looked down at the swordsman protectively.

"I'm good," Zoro assured. "Just...feels weird."

"Sorry," Luffy whispered. He kissed the older man more as his finger began to slip in and out.

"Mhm!" Zoro groaned. "That's...really good. Hey Luffy, have you ever done this?"

"Nope," he answered honestly. "I heard some of Shanks' men talking about it once. Am I doing it right?"

"Why're you asking me?" he pouted suspiciously.

"Because you and Sanji..."

"What?" he bellowed.

"Don't clench, don't clench," Luffy warned. "Sorry, it was rumored."

"I hope that shit-cook is suffering in hell right now!" Zoro suddenly realized something was changing. "I didn't feel you put in a second finger."

"I didn't," Luffy grinned mischievously. "I've learned how to enlarge only sections of my body. Pretty cool trick, huh?"

"Enlarge...sections?"

Luffy had a hungry look on his face. "Yup," he said with a pop.

Zoro trembled as the finger within him got steadily larger and larger. "Oh fuck," the swordsman moaned. He fought to stay relaxed, loosen up, and adjust to the size. "Ah, whoa, too big, too big!"

Luffy's finger went back to normal and pulled out. Then he positioned himself against Zoro.

"My dreams gave me a good idea, and I wanna test it out. First, _Gomu Gomu no Little-Pecke_ r, to make entering easier." His cock thinned out. Zoro was already so loosened, he fit in easily.

Zoro groaned at the feeling. Luffy's body was immensely warm, and his hands played with Zoro's nipples in a maddening way. As his captain slid in and out, that lengthy shaft stroked a spot that made him shiver.

"Then, _Gomu Gomu no Normal-Cock_."

Slowly, Zoro was spread wider. He shouted and trembled at the increase. Luffy paused to see if he had hurt him, but Zoro bucked up against him urgently. The rubber man laughed playfully at the response and continued. He took Zoro's wide girth and grabbed around it. He had to stretch his fingers a bit to fully wrap around. Luffy was used to his own rubbery penis, so it was a unique experience to feel something so firm, rigid, and lined with protruding veins.

"Are normal ones really like this?" he questioned.

"Why're you asking me?" Zoro asked again with clenched teeth.

"Because I like it like this," Luffy admired. "I want to..." He leaned over, and thanks to his rubbery body, he folded almost in half in order to take Zoro into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Zoro shouted loudly.

His captain refused to let go and bobbed his head fast on him. Zoro grabbed the black shock of hair and pressed himself deeper into Luffy's mouth. He had no fear of hurting the rubber man. In fact, he sometimes saw Luffy's cheek stretch far out to the side.

"Luffy...I...I'm gonna..."

"Let me taste it, Zoro."

His body tensed. Luffy's moist mouth and the lengthy shaft pounding into him finally became too much. "Ahhhh! Fuuuuuuck!" Zoro screamed as he burst with a release he had been needing for a very long time.

Luffy swallowed it down, but he made a bit of a face. "Not how I imagined it'd taste," he mused, smacking his lips while looking like he was trying to decide how to describe the flavor. "Still, this is Zoro's taste, and I like it."

He leaned over and kissed Zoro so he could share the taste as well. Zoro cringed. Cum tasted pretty gross, especially knowing this was his own. Luffy's surely would have tasted better, simply because it was his.

"And now," his captain announced, " _Gomu Gomu no Hung-Horse!_ "

Luffy swelled his girth to the same as Zoro's. The swordsman howled and his back arched. His flaccid member sprang right back up fast, and Luffy gave a laugh at such an intense response.

"You like?" he asked playfully.

"Hell yes! Fuck me harder, captain."

"An order from my first mate? You're breaking the rules of this game, Zoro."

"Since when have I given a flying fuck about rules?" Zoro grinned tensely back at him. "We're pirates after all."

That made Luffy grin even bigger. "Yup! But first you disobeyed my order to train for two years, now you dare to order me around? Insubordination of the first mate deserves punishment." He pulled out, flipped Zoro around to be on his hands and knees, and thrust right back into him hard enough to make Zoro cry out. "Rayleigh taught me about rules of conduct aboard a ship. For minor insubordination, five lashes. You'll count them aloud. _Gomu Gomu no Whip!_ "

His arm became rubbery and snake-like. It whipped backward, and with a hiss through the air, his flat hand slapped Zoro's butt cheek.

Zoro's head fell down at the spanking. "Fuck!"

"Not fuck, _one_. Count it."

"One, sir."

The arm pulled back again and slapped hard. A resounding crack echoed through the tent.

"T-two, sir."

On the third slap, Luffy felt Zoro's ass tense up so tightly, he moaned almost too loud to hear Zoro hiss, "Three, s-s-sir."

The fourth slap made Zoro cry out in true pain...wonderful pain! He always pushed himself beyond physical limits, and this was the same. Luffy's fingers felt worse than a cat-o-nine-tails. His skin was already stinging, and the repeating strikes reinforced that pain.

" _Fuck!_ "

"Not fuck, four. Say it right or we'll start all over again."

Zoro would have loved more, except without Luffy touching him, he could not release, and he really needed to again. "F-f-f-four...sir."

"Last one." This one echoed even louder through the air.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_ Five! Five...sir."

"Now to drive in the point."

Luffy did not even give him time to recover. He thrust into Zoro hard and fast. The swordsman realized that listening to him shout must have been torturous delight for his captain, and now Luffy was close to his climax.

Zoro reached to himself to jerk off, but Luffy pulled his hand away. "Leave the hard work to your captain, Zoro," he said with a tender tone. "Let me handle you. Trust your captain to make you come through in the end."

"My...my captain!" Zoro looked back with tears of happiness in his good eye. Luffy's face was sweaty and straining hard, but he still had his silly grin.

Zoro wouldn't want his captain any other way!

He watched just at the moment when Luffy lost control. His face changed, loosened, and his mouth opened as he panted fast and irregular with sputtering moans.

"Oh...hah...oh...Zo-...mmmm. Zoro...ohhh! I'm about to come. What... _nnngh_...what do you want?"

"Inside is fine," Zoro hotly told him. He was curious how it would feel.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's hips and dug his fingers in rough enough to leave little bruises. With a groan, he shoved in hard without rhythm. Then Luffy suddenly shouted. Zoro felt liquid heat fill him...and keep filling him! He felt it drip down his thighs thickly. He felt the pulses surge through Luffy's swollen shaft. The gush drove Zoro over his limit, and with a strained grunt he splattered all over his chest, the ground, and over Luffy's hand.

None of his dreams had ever been this damn good!

They paused and listened to one another panting in exhaustion. Luffy's size shrank back to normal, then he pulled out slowly and gently. Zoro moved away from the splattered mess and collapsed onto his stomach. Luffy picked up a towel and began wiping away the mess on the floor and on himself. He saw the red hand print on Zoro's ass, leaned over, and kissed those slightly swollen butt cheeks. Zoro moaned at the soft comfort applied over his pain. He rolled over, and Luffy attentively wiped up the stickiness on his chest and thighs.

Zoro smiled up to him as his captain cleaned him up. Luffy kissed the chest scar where it crossed his heart, kissed Zoro's scarred eye, then snuggled into his chest and threw a thick blanket over their naked bodies as the steaminess of sex eased away with the chill of the blizzard.

"I'm glad you sought me out," Luffy said softly.

Zoro laughed wearily. "Needed a good fucking, huh?"

" _Shishishi!_ I gotta admit, I've only had myself, what with the old man here. He told me to learn control over my body."

"Good. If he had touched you, I'd have to kill him."

That made Luffy laugh and snuggle closer into Zoro. "Yesterday, Rayleigh told me that my training is complete and he's leaving back to Sabaody soon. That place..." Luffy's voice went darker, and it worried Zoro. "It has too many bad memories for me, watching you and the others vanish one by one. I don't want to return to that place until the day our crew is ready to depart, so I don't have to stay there with those feelings."

Zoro looked concerned for his captain. He was not completely sure what happened that day, since he was the first one hit by Bartholomew Kuma. Still, just imagining how Luffy must have felt watching his nakama vanish mysteriously one by one...such a resounding defeat could have crushed any person's ambition! It showed Luffy's strength that he still wanted to continue onward with his dream. He hugged Luffy to comfort him and pull him way from those dark memories.

Luffy lazily traced patterns on Zoro's chest. "I thought I'd be lonely staying here all alone, but if you're here I won't have to worry."

"Plus I'll get a different kind of training," Zoro smirked. "Very important training in how to be the perfect first mate."

Luffy leaned up and gave Zoro a kiss. "You already are...my perfect _first mate_!"

* * *

Morning dawned with summer heat. Zoro cursed the jungle humidity as they trekked out to the beach.

"Damn island can't make up its mind," he grumbled.

"Yup! It's sorta fun, isn't it?" Luffy said, skipping ahead of him with happiness.

At the beach, they saw Rayleigh ready to set sail with the Kuja pirates.

Rayleigh explained, "They weren't sure if Zoro was just temporarily visiting or staying, so they insisted on sticking around. It works out, though," he decided. "My boat sank in the storm last night, so Boa Hancock has agreed to take me to a nearby island where I can get a new ship. It beats swimming again."

The old man pulled Luffy away to talk to him seriously, something about "I've taught you all I can" and other advice that Zoro tuned out. He had noticed the suspicious raven-haired woman stalking closer to him.

"Whaddaya want?" he snapped.

Hancock looked timid, which did not fit with what he knew about this shichibukai. "You and Luffy, you're close friends still, right?"

Zoro arched an eyebrow. "Yeah," he answered in a questioning tone.

"He must have been rather upset that you disobeyed him," she said with a fidget.

Zoro chuckled to himself and looked back over as Luffy gave Rayleigh a hug of thanks. "I'll have to watch out about insubordination from now on, it seems."

"But," Hancock insisted, "he's still a good man. A captain may whip or strike his crew, but he does it out of love."

Zoro eyed her suspiciously. "Out of love?"

"And...and if you're still friends...that's good. My darling Luffy needs his friends, even if he has to punish you. Also, he really doesn't know his own strength, so...so even if it hurt really bad, please don't feel bitter."

Just then Luffy and Rayleigh came back over. There were farewells, Luffy said goodbye to the "old man" and "Hammock." Then the Kuja pirate ship sailed away.

"So what was Hammock saying to you?"

"It's Hancock. I think she followed us and overheard us last night."

Luffy looked stunned. "I didn't sense her. I guess I did let my guard down near the end," he admitted. "Well, at least it was Handlock and not a charging elephant. Since she knows now, maybe she'll finally stop asking if we're going to get married."

" _Married?_ " Zoro roared jealously.

"I won't marry her," he said casually.

"Oh. Good. Well, I think she just caught the very end when you...ah...punished me. She obviously misunderstood. She thinks I was just getting whipped and beaten."

"Damn," Luffy pouted. Zoro was shocked he was upset. "That means she's gonna keep asking about marriage."

* * *

**Five months later**

"But Luffy..."

"No buts! You're my first mate. I want you to be the first one back. Make sure the _Thousand Sunny_ is ready and take care of the others as they show up. That's your duty."

Zoro folded his arms smugly. "What if I refuse? Will you punish me?"

"Yes, with no sex for three months."

Zoro sank at the threat. "You're learning some good captaining skills after all. Fit the punishment to the individual."

Luffy tilted Zoro's face down to him and gave a gentle kiss. "We've learned a lot together, haven't we?"

Zoro wanted to say more, but an ominous aura tingled through him. He immediately scanned the horizon.

"Ah, here he is!" Luffy cried out, waving both arms high in the air. "Ahoy, Hawky!"

"Hawky?" Zoro cringed. "Why the hell did you get this bastard?"

"Because if I let you go alone, you'd wander around lost for ten years."

The dark boat lit by green-flamed candles pulled up to shore. "I would kill any other man who dared to call me that name," Mihawk warned. "You and Shanks are too much alike."

" _Shishishi!_ " Luffy laughed. That was probably the best compliment for him to receive. "Thanks for coming to get him. I asked everyone else I could, but nobody had time."

"This young brat will be a fine opponent once he grows up," Mihawk said, eying Zoro.

"Grows up?" Zoro challenged, reaching for his katana.

"Not yet, Zoro," Luffy ordered.

Reluctantly, the young swordman dropped his hand away from his pummel. "Aye, captain."

"Well, it seems even a wild beast can be tamed by a firm master," Mihawk said in wry amusement. "Get aboard, Roronoa."

Luffy hugged Zoro farewell, gave him a discreet kiss while Mihawk was busy pouring himself some wine, and told him to give his best to the crew as they began arriving. The rubber man waved enthusiastically as the small boat sailed off.

"I'll take you where you must go," Mihawk said as he sipped his wine, "but only if you promise to continue following such a strong man who will force you to grow up in the New World."

"No problem," Zoro smirked. His eye focused on the horizon and the gleaming new future for them all. "Even after I defeat you, I'll still follow him because...he's my captain."

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to fellow writer on FFN, Roronona Zoro, and the super-smexy story _His Zoro_ , about Luffy fetching Zoro early from Mihawk, and a ménage-à-trois is the payment for Zoro's release... pun fully intended. So _His Captain_ is Zoro going to Luffy early. No threesome, sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to write in Rayleigh... just couldn't!


End file.
